rock_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey! Baby (Bruce Channel song)
"Hey! Baby" is a song written by Margaret Cobb and Bruce Channel, and recorded by Channel in 1961, first released on LeCam records, a local Fort Worth, Texas label. After it hit, it was released on Smash Records for national distribution. He co-produced the song with Major Bill Smith (owner of LeCam) and released it on Mercury Records' Smash label. The song reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for three weeks, starting the week ending March 10, 1962. The song features a prominent riff from well-known harmonica player Delbert McClinton. According to a CNN article 1 from 2002, while touring the U.K. in 1962 with The Beatles, harmonica player Delbert McClinton met John Lennon and gave him some harmonica tips. Lennon put the lessons to use right away on "Love Me Do" and later "Please Please Me". Lennon included the song in his jukebox, and it is also featured on the related compilation album. Contents hide * 1 Content * 2 Chart performance * 3 Anne Murray version ** 3.1 Peak positions * 4 DJ Ötzi version ** 4.1 Track listings ** 4.2 Peak positions ** 4.3 Chart successions * 5 Other versions * 6 References * 7 External links Contentedit The song features a prominent riff from the harmonica player, Delbert McClinton. Ray Torres played the drums. Chart performanceedit Anne Murray versionedit |} Canadian country pop singer Anne Murray covered the song in 1982, reaching number 7 on the US Country Singles chart and number 26 on the Adult Contemporary chart. Murray also reached number-one on the RPM country and adult contemporary charts in Canada. Peak positionsedit DJ Ötzi versionedit |} Austrian artist DJ Ötzi recorded a cover version titled "Hey Baby (Uhh, Ahh)". It was released in July 2000 as the lead single from his debut solo album, Love, Peace & Vollgas. In 2002, it was re-released when it became the unofficial theme song for the 2002 FIFA World Cup.[citation needed] It reached number-one in the United Kingdom,2Ireland, Australia and Japan. Darts player Tony O'Shea uses the song as his walk-on song.3 Track listingsedit ; CD Maxi-single (Europe, 2000) # "Hey Baby" (Uhh, Ahh) (Radio Mix) - 3:36 # "Hey Baby" (Uhh, Ahh) (Club Mix) - 4:15 # "Uh! Ah!" - 3:38 Peak positionsedit Chart successionsedit Other versionsedit * Alabama covered the song on their 1997 album Dancin' on the Boulevard w/guest vocals by Bruce Channel * Arthur Alexander covered the song on his 1962 album You Better Move On. * Johnny Hallyday covered the song arranged in French on his 1962 10" record Madison Twist. * Paul and Paula covered the song on their 1964 album Paul and Paula Sing For Young Lovers. * Ringo Starr released the song as a single, backed with "Lady Gaye", from his Ringo's Rotogravure album, on 22 November 1976 in the US17 (reaching number 74 US Pop), and on 26 November in the UK.28 * Juice Newton covered the song on her 1978 album Well Kept Secret. * Bobby G. Rice released a cover version in 1970, which reached number 35 on the country music charts.9 * Conway Twitty covered the song on his 1970 album Fifteen Years Ago. * Cooldown Café, a Dutch band, covered it in 2000; it was top-5 hit in the Netherlands. Category:1962 singles